Besuche und eine Verlobte
by Vilandel
Summary: Nach dem zweiten Sieg über Oracion Seis ist Kinana die einzige, die den Sieg nicht feiern will. Happy erfährt schliesslich von ihrer Verbindung zu Cobra und macht alles, damit sich die beiden doch richtig wiedersehen können... (Cobra & Kinana Oneshot)


**Besuche und eine „Verlobte"**

Nach der Sache mit dem Infinity Castle hatte Fairy Tail einen Grund zum Feiern. Sie hatten schliesslich zum zweiten Mal Oracion Seis besiegt und Frieden mit der Garde von Zentopia geschlossen. Wenn das kein Grund für ein Fest war. Nur eine Person hatte keine Lust etwas zu feiern. Das war Kinana. Sie dachte immer noch an Erik. Sie wusste nun, dass er zu dieser dunklen Gilde und eigentlich sollte sie sich glücklich schätzen, dass alle deren Mitglieder unter Gitter waren. Doch das konnte sie nicht, zumindest was dieser rothaarige Mann anging. Eriks Stimme war es gewesen, die sie immer wieder in ihren Träumen hörte, Kinana war sich dabei sicher. Er gehörte nicht ins Gefängnis, trotz all dem Blut auf seinen Händen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es verdiente frei zu sein. Er war gewiss nicht abgrundtief böse, wie man es ihr von allen Oracion Seis erzählt hatte. Bei ihrem Treffen hatte Kinana die starke Verzweiflung in seinen Augen gesehen. Das alles hatte er nur gemacht, weil er verzweifelt war. Verzweifelt, weil er sie schrecklich vermisst hatte und nie wusste, was aus ihr geworden ist. Neben der Verzweiflung hatte sie aber in seinen Augen auch eine unbeschreibliche und angenehme Zärtlichkeit gesehen. Ihr gegenüber. Noch nie wurde sie von jemand mit diesem sanften Blick angesehen, nicht einmal in Fairy Tail. Erik musste wirklich sehr an ihr gehangen haben und das noch heute. Nein, Kinana hatte keinen Grund zum Feiern. Schliesslich war es für sie kein Sieg, sondern ein Verlust. Sie hatte wieder die Person verloren, die den Schlüssel zu ihrer Vergangenheit besass. Die Person, die ihr am meisten bedeutete. Kinana erinnerte sich zwar nicht an Erik, doch sie wusste einfach, dass sie ungeheuer wertvoll für ihn war. Und er für sie. Nein, jetzt wo sie ihn wieder gefunden hatte, wollte sie nicht darüber hinweg gehen. Er gehörte nicht zu Fairy Tail, aber was sollte das schon. Er hatte sie als Schlange geliebt, er hatte sie akzeptiert so wie sie damals war. Zudem schien er nicht so enttäuscht gewesen zu sein von Tatsache, dass sie nun eine Frau war. Zumindest kam es ihr so vor, wenn sie über ihr Wiedersehen nachdachte.

Kinana hatte sich unauffällig von der Feier entfernt und vor dem Gildengebäude auf einer wackeligen Holzbank gesetzt. Ihr war einfach nicht danach zumute. Auch wenn man sie mit offenen Armen in Fairy Tail willkommen geheissen hatte, nie hatte Kinana das Gefühl gehabt, richtig dazu zu gehören, was sie immer versucht hatte zu ignorieren. Doch hatte schon immer gespürt, dass jemand sie dringender brauchte als die Gildenmitglieder. Dieser Jemand war nun in Fiores sicherstem Gefängnis. Erik. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte, welche Rolle er in ihrer Vergangenheit gespielt hatte. Er hatte sie als Schlange akzeptiert und geliebt, einzig das wusste sie und war ihm dafür dankbar. Sie spürte, dass er sie brauchte. Erik hatte gelitten, als er während sieben Jahre ohne sie war. Und Kinana auch, doch sie hatte nie gewusst warum. Sie musste ihn sehen, ihm zeigen, dass sie jetzt da war für ihn, dass sie nicht wollte wie er ohne ihre Nähe, ihre Freundschaft litt. Doch würde man ihr Besuche erlauben? Er war schliesslich einer der gefährlichsten und mächtigsten dunklen Magier des Landes. Und Erik hatte verneint sie zu kennen, als die Soldaten des Magischen Rates ihn gefangen nahmen. Sicher um sie vor dem Gefängnis zu retten. Doch Kinana spürte, wie schmerzhaft diese Lüge für ihn gewesen war. Sie musste ihm die Freundschaft geben, die sie ihm während sieben lange Jahre nicht geben konnte.

„Kinana, was machst du draussen? Die Party ist da drin!"

Die junge Barkeeperin zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, wie Happy sich zu ihr auf die Bank gesellt hatte. Er grinste sie an, doch sein Grinsen erstarb, als er ihren traurigen Blick sah und ihre Tränen, die sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Was ist los, Kinana? Freust du dich nicht über unseren Sieg?"

Jetzt konnte sich die Lilahaarige nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie musste einfach sagen, was sie auf dem Herzen hatte, weil sie es nicht immer für sich selbst behalten konnte. Sie erzählte Happy alles. Ihre Rückverwandlung von Schlange zu Mensch durch Makarov, ihre Amnesie, ihre Gefühle und natürlich von Erik, der von jeder als Cobra gekannt wurde. Sie liess nichts aus, nicht mal dass sie sich nie richtig gefühlt hatte richtig zu Fairy Tail zu gehören.

Als sie schliesslich aufhörte ihr Herz auszuschütten und nun ins Taschentuch schnäuzte, das Happy ihr mitfühlend gegeben hat, dachte dieser über Kinanas Geschichte nach. Zuerst war er geschockt darüber und wollte Kinana raten, Cobra zu vergessen und sich ganz Fairy Tail zuzuwenden. Doch er liess es dabei. Warum sollte man Cobra keine Chance geben? Dies war etwas, was sie bei den Oracion Seis nicht gemacht hatten und irgendwie fand Happy, wenn er jetzt darüber dachte, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war. Schliesslich hatte Jellal sicher auch so viel auf dem Gewissen wie die sechs Dämonen. Doch ihm hat Fairy Tail eine zweite Chance gegeben, vor allem wegen Erza. Warum sollte man Cobra keine geben? Schliesslich schien er Kinana sehr gemocht zu haben, zumindest als Schlange, soweit sich Happy an die Ereignisse vor sieben Jahre erinnerte. Doch damals hatte er überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet. Darum war er so wütend geworden, als er Natsu und ihm nach seiner Schlange gefragt hatte und sie nicht verstanden hatten, worüber er redete. Gut, man konnte auch noch sagen, dass Cobra seine Schlange nur als einfaches Haustier oder Werkzeug geliebt hatte und die ganze Angelegenheit vergessen. Aber aus Kinanas Erzählungen wusste Happy, dass die Lilahaarige sehr wichtig für den Giftdragonslayer war. Sonst wäre er nicht so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er immer noch in der dunklen Gilde war, obwohl Brain ihn verraten hatte. Und Cobra hatte sich bei seiner Gefangennahme für Kinana geopfert, indem er den Soldaten des Magischen Rates behauptete, dass er sie nicht kannte. Nur damit sie nicht als seine Komplizin auch noch hinter Gitter kam. Happy konnte sich vorstellen, dass diese Lüge sehr schmerzhaft für Cobra gewesen war. Das bewies doch, dass er tief in seinem Inneren ein Herz hatte und dazu einen grossen Sinn für Freundschaft. Wahrscheinlich genauso so gross wie die von Fairy Tail, auch wenn es nur gegenüber einer einzigen Person war oder Schlange. Dann war aber dieses Band besonders stark. Das sollte doch genügen, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben. Nur für das würde Happy ihn mögen können, trotz allem. Und für Kinana, natürlich. Sie schien sehr unter ihrem Gedächtnisschwund zu leiden. Der Exceed hatte natürlich nicht gewusst, warum sie nach Fairy Tail gekommen war, geschweige denn, dass man sie in eine Schlange verwandelt hatte. Sie war für Happy sowieso immer etwas geheimnisvoll gewesen. Doch er wusste nicht warum und hatte es einfach dabei belassen. Bedrückt blickte der Kater das zierliche Mädchen von der Seite an. Sie schien wirklich unter die Gruft, die sie und Cobra nun trennte, stark zu leiden. Er wollte etwas für sie tun, aber was?

„Meinst du, sie erlauben Besuche im Gefängnis?", fragte er schliesslich. Happy war sich sicher, wenn sie sich sehen konnten, würden sich Cobra und Kinana besser fühlen. Somit konnten sie auch einen Neuanfang in ihrer Freundschaft machen, da Kinana keine Schlange mehr war, und sich gemeinsam neue Erinnerungen machen.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob man mir das erlauben wird. Schliesslich ist Erik einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher des Landes", flüsterte Kinana. Ihr Schluchzen hatte sich beruhigt. Happy nickte. Das war wirklich ein grosses und schwerwiegendes Problem.

„Warte mal, ich frage den Master darüber!", rief er plötzlich. Der blaue Kater wollte gerade zurück in die Gilde verschwinden, als Kinana ihn am Schwanz zurückhielt.

„Du wirst es ihm aber nichts sagen, nicht wahr? Ich will, dass dies alles noch geheim bleibt", hauchte sie. Happy nickte verstehend.

„Keine Angst, das bleibt noch unter uns. Ich frage dem Master darüber und werde sagen, dass ich vor kurzem einen Artikel in der Zeitung aus Lucys Wohnung gelesen habe, der über Gefängnisbesuche berichtete und dass es mich gewundert hatte."

Mit diesen Worten flog der Exceed zurück zur ohrenbetäubenden Feier. Kinana wartete währenddessen draussen und wusch sich mit dem Taschentuch die Tränen weg.

Wenig später kam Happy triumphierend aus der Gilde.

„Besuche sind erlaubt, allerdings nur Familie, Ehepartner oder wenigstens Verlobte und dann nur mit mindestens einem Gildenmagier als Eskorte. Der Master hat mir erzählt, dass Erigor so Besuche von seiner Schwester bekommen konnte. Sie ist immer von einer Magierin aus einer Gilde namens Mermaid Heel begleitet. Und ein anderer aus Eisenwald bekommt jeden Tag Besuch von seiner Mutter mit einem Magier aus Blue Pegasus. Wir müssen dich einfach als Familienmitglied oder Freundin von Cobra… ähm… Erik… wie auch immer, ausgeben. So kannst du ihn immer wieder besuchen!"

Kinana lächelte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht gerade wohl dabei fühlte, sich als jemand anders als sie selbst auszugeben, um Erik wiederzusehen war sie dafür bereit. Doch es gab auch noch ein anderes Problem.

„Und wer aus Fairy Tail würde meine Eskorte sein? Wir wollten doch, dass dies noch unter uns bleibt", flüsterte sie.

„Natürlich werde ich deine Eskorte sein! Ich bin doch auch ein Mitglied Fairy Tail, stimmt es oder habe ich Recht? Ich werde dich einfach immer hin und her fliegen, zwischen der Gilde und dem Gefängnis. Das wird kein Problem für mich sein, du bist viel leichter als Lucy. Wenn du willst können wir auch schon morgen deinem Drachen ein Besuch abstatten."

Kinana umarmte ihn als Antwort ganz stark. Ach, Happy war wirklich ein guter Freund. Er war bereit ihr zu helfen Erik zu besuchen. Die Lilahaarige konnte den morgigen Tag kaum erwarten. Endlich würde sie mit dieser Person richtig reden können, die den Schlüssel zu ihrer Vergangenheit besass.

**xxx**

„Sie sind also Cobras Verlobte. Merkwürdig, davon wusste ich gar nichts."

Der alte Wächter sah die zierliche Frau vor sich skeptisch an, die mit einer Katze der Gilde Fairy Tail vor ihm stand. Kinana blickte weiter zu Boden und zog die Kapuze ihres dunkelgrünen Umhangs tiefer über ihr Gesicht. Warum hatte Happy sie überzeugt, Cobras Verlobte zu spielen und nicht seine Schwester oder Kusine? Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mit dem Giftdragonslayer keine äusserliche Gemeinsamkeiten hatte und dies hätte die Gefängniswächter skeptisch werden lassen. Ausserdem wäre es kaum möglich, dass Cobra nach seiner Zeit auf dem Tower of Heaven noch lebende Familienmitglieder hätte. Trotzdem war es Kinana etwas peinlich die Geliebte des Giftdragonslayers darzustellen.

Mit Happy hatte sie jedenfalls ausgemacht, dass sie möglichst wenig reden und das Wichtigste dem blauen Exceed überlassen würde. Zudem hatten beide beschlossen, ihr den Decknamen Hebi (Schlange) zu nennen, zur Sicherheit. Falls mal ihre Kameraden von Fairy Tail Lunte riechen würden, werden sie einfach sagen, dass sie Cobras Verlobte ins Gefängnis begleiteten. Und falls Erza, Mirajane oder jemand anderes die „Verlobte" als Eskorte begleiten wolle, aus welchem Grund auch immer, würden Happy und Kinana einfach behaupten, dass „Hebi" am liebsten nicht so viel mit den Mitglieder der Gilde zu tun haben will, die ihren Verlobten ja schon zweimal hinter Gitter gebracht hat, auch wenn sie verstand warum und sie dankbar sei, dass Fairy Tail ihr als Eskorte diente. Doch sie wollte nur mit zwei Mitglieder Fairy Tails Beziehungen hegen, sie wollte nicht viel mit dieser Gilde zu tun haben.

„Ja, sie ist seine Verlobte. Natürlich wussten Sie nichts davon, schliesslich ist Cobra vorsichtig mit der Sicherheit der Personen, die ihm nah stehen. Selbst in Oracion Seis wusste niemand davon, ausser Midnight, als Anführer musste er schliesslich alle wichtigen Sachen seiner Mitglieder kennen. Stellen sie sich mal in ihre Lage. Es ist schwierig einen dunklen Magier als Verlobten zu haben, vor allem wenn er Mitglied einer der drei gefährlichsten dunklen Gilden ist und zu guter Letzt im Gefängnis ist. Doch Kin… Hebi wünscht sich ihn wieder zu sehen. Also, können wir zu Cobra oder nicht?"

Der Wächter zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Naja, wenn dieser Verbrecher eine Verlobte hatte und diese ihn besuchen wollte, war dies nicht sein Problem. Es wunderte ihn nur, dass diese Hebi den Magier von Oracion Seis nicht verlassen wollte. Wahrscheinlich war er ein guter Liebhaber und ihr gegenüber liebevoll. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er den beiden Magier von Fairy Tail ihm zu folgen.

**xxx**

In seiner Zelle hatte sich Cobra in seiner dunkelsten Ecke verkrochen. Diese Stille im Gefängnis war wider Erwarten angenehm. Kein Lärm drang vom kleinen Fenster hinein und auch nicht von der Türe seiner Zelle, die durch Magie kein Geräusch von beiden Seiten durchliess. Trotz seinem ausgezeichneten Hörsinn war es dem Rothaarigen nur recht. So musste er wenigstens nicht mehr die ohrenbetäubenden Proteste und wüste Beschimpfungen der anderen Verbrecher aushalten. Und die anderen von Oracion Seis waren darin leider Weltmeister. Ein Grund mehr, warum er sie nie als Freunde angesehen hatte. Obwohl… Hoteye schien sich in diesen sieben Jahren verändert zu haben, jedenfalls redete er nicht mehr unaufhörlich von Geld. Einmal all zwei Monaten konnten die Gefangenen im Hof des Gefängnisses während einer Stunde die Zeit vertreiben. Cobra hatte sich wie immer alleine in eine Ecke gesetzt. Und Hoteye war der einzige der anderen Oracion Seis (obwohl er beim Infinity Castle nicht dabei war), der sich zu ihm gesellte. Sie redeten zwar nicht oft miteinander, aber die warme Anwesenheit des Erdmagiers tat überraschenderweise Cobra gut.

Doch die Stille in seiner Zelle hatte auch einen anderen Vorteil, der für den Dragonslayer noch viel wichtiger war. Er konnte ungestört über Cuberos nachdenken. Oder besser gesagt das Mädchen, dass mal sein bester und einziger Freund gewesen war. Seit er wieder im Gefängnis weilte, dachte er an sie. Es war zwar schon ein Schock für Cobra gewesen, dass sein bester Freund nun keine Schlange mehr war. Doch so richtig traurig war er überraschenderweise nicht darüber. Tatsächlich musste er zugeben, dass er dieses Mädchen unglaublich attraktiv fand. Er fühlte sich zu dieser aussergewöhnlichen blassen Haut, den liebevollen smaragdgrünen Augen, dem samtigen lilafarbenen Haar und diesem… kurvigen Körper hingezogen, wie ein Insekt dem Licht. Und diese Stimme… nicht mal die Meerjungfrauen in den tiefsten Ozeanen oder die Engel im Paradies konnten es mit ihren melodiösen Stimmen gegen Cuberos aufnehmen.

Es war sowieso das erste Mal, dass Cobra sich so richtig für ein Mädchen interessierte. Doch irgendwie fragte er sich, warum es schien, als ob sie ihn nicht erkannte. Sie hatte ihm zwar gefragt, ob er es war, der nach ihr gerufen hatte. Natürlich hatte er während all diesen sieben Jahren nach seinem besten Freund gerufen, warum erkannte sie ihn also nicht? Andererseits… er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Cuberos die ganze Zeit in Wirklichkeit ein Mensch war. War sie auch eine Sklavin auf dem Tower of Heaven gewesen, genau wie er? Wahrscheinlich wurde sie damals als Strafe in eine Schlange verwandelt und bei ihrer Rückverwandlung hatte es sicher Nebeneffekte gegeben, das war bei jedem noch so kleinen Fluch so. Wie es aussah war Gedächtnisschwund einer von ihnen. Beim Gedanke, dass Cuberos ihn sicher vergessen hatte, spürte Cobra einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Doch trotzdem schien sie nach ihm gesucht zu haben. Sie hatte ihm gefragt, ob er es war, der nach ihr gerufen hatte… Hatte sie seine Stimme, seine Rufe in ihren Gedanken gehört? War das Band, das sie beide aneinander fesselte, in diesem Fall noch stärker als er es gedacht hatte?

Das plötzliche Aufkrachen seiner Zellentüre zog ihn abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Frustriert stand er auf, als ein alter Gefängniswächter in den kleinen und schmalen Raum trat.

„Cobra, deine Verlobte ist zu Besuch", sagte dieser emotionslos und verschwand sofort wieder, einen völlig verdatterten Giftdragonslayer hinter sich lassend. Seit wann hatte er eine Verlobte? Das einzige Mädchen, das jemals interessiert hatte, war jahrelang eine Schlange gewesen und er hatte erst kurz vor seiner Rückkehr im stinkigen Gefängnis erfahren, dass sie in Wahrheit ein Mensch war wie er. Noch verblüffter war er, als diese fliegende blaue Katze von Salamander in seine Zelle dackelte. Was machte diese Nervensäge hier? Wollte Fairy Tail ihn ärgern, nachdem sie ihn schon zweimal hinter Gitter gebracht haben? Hinter der Katze war inzwischen eine Person eingetreten, die in einem dunkelgrünen Umhang verhüllt war. Das sollte seine angebliche Verlobte darstellen? Wenn Fairy Tail ihn damit einen Scherz machen wollte, dann war dies wirklich ein Schlag ins Wasser.

Nachdem die Tür wieder verschlossen und verriegelt wurde, herrschte eine Weile lang betretenes Schweigen, bis Cobra die Stille missmutig unterbrach: „Was wollt ihr von mir?"

Er bekam wie erwartet keine Antwort. Die verhüllte Person zog jedoch langsam ihre Kapuze nach hinten und bald zeigte sich ihr Gesicht. Cobra stockte der Atem. Es war Cuberos, es war eindeutig sein bester Freund. Oder besser gesagt seine beste Freundin. Bei allen Giftdrachen, sie war ja noch schöner als in seiner Erinnerung.

„Erik…", flüsterte Cuberos und marschierte langsam auf ihn zu. Beinah automatisch machte er einen Schritt in ihre Richtung. Langsam näherten sie sich, bevor sie sich schluchzend in die Arme fielen. Cobra presste das Mädchen ganz fest gegen seine Brust. Er hatte Angst, sie würde wieder verschwinden oder dass sie nur eine Illusion war. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass sie da war, dass sie wirklich da war, bei ihm. Er roch ihren süssen, warmen Duft. Niemals könnte er genug davon bekommen. Ihr Haar war so weich, ihre Haut war sanft und warm, viel besser als die kalten und harten Schuppen, die sie als Schlange hatte.

Kinana hingegen presste sich genauso stark gegen seine muskulöse Brust und wunderte sich, wie perfekt sie in seinen starken Armen passte. Zudem war ihr diese Umarmung so vertraut. Hatte Erik sie oft in die Arme genommen, als sie noch eine Schlange gewesen war? Doch momentan war ihr dies egal, sie war einfach froh, diesen Mann wiedersehen zu können, mit dem sie diese unbeschreibliche Verbindung teilte.

„Sie möööööööööööööögen sich", zog eine freche Stimme die beiden aus ihrer kleinen Welt. Frustriert löste sich Cobra ein Stück von seiner besten Freundin und funkelte Happy böse an.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier, dumme Mieze?", knurrte er den blauen Kater an. Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen und suchte nervös nach Worten.

„Ähm… ich habe sie begleitet. Weisst du, Besuche in Gefängnissen sind erlaubt, aber nur für die Familien und… Ehefrauen oder Verlobten der Gefangenen. Dabei müssen sie immer von einem Gildenmagier begleitet werden. Darum haben wir behauptet, Kinana wäre deine Verlobte und haben sie den Wächter unter den Namen Hebi vorgestellt. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, damit Kinana dich besuchen konnte."

„Kinana…", hauchte Cobra und sah wieder zum Mädchen, während er sanft über ihre Wange strich. Kinana… welch ein schöner Name… weitaus besser als Cuberos.

„Kinana ist mein wahrer Name, Erik. Das war das einzige, was ich wusste, als Master Makarov mich in einem Menschen zurück verwandelte…", murmelte die Lilahaarige, während sie über die Augennarbe des Giftdragonslayers strich.

„Master Makarov? Du bist in… in… Fairy Tail?", fragte Cobra und aus seiner Stimme war herauszuhören, dass diese Tatsache ihm das Herz brach. Eine einzelne Träne glitt über seine Wange.

„Er hat mich von dem Fluch befreit und Fairy Tail wurde mein neues Zuhause. Aber ich hatte nie das Gefühl, am richtigen Platz zu sein. Tief in meinem Herzen habe ich gespürt, dass jemand mich dringender brauchte, als die Magier von Fairy Tail. Doch ich wusste nicht wer diese Person war. Ich verlor nämlich all meine Erinnerungen über mein altes Leben, als Master Makarov mich zurück in einem Menschen verwandelt hatte. Ich konnte mich nur noch eine Stimme erinnern… Deine Stimme, Erik… Du fragtest immer meine Stimme zu hören. Ich wollte immer wissen wer du bist und wieso ich eine solche angenehme Wärme spürte, wenn ich dich in meinen Gedanken und in meinen Träumen hörte. Auch erinnerte ich mich, wie du mich versprochen, auf einer Sternschnuppe zu reiten um mich zu finden, falls wir jemals getrennt werden…"

An dieser Stelle brach Kinana ab und wurde etwas rot. Auch Cobra wirkte etwas verlegen. Happy hingegen starrte beide mit grossen Augen an. Dieses Detail hatte Kinana verschwiegen und nie hätte er ein solches Versprechen von einem der grössten Verbrecher des Landes erwartet. Das war doch ein Hinweis, wenn nicht sogar ein Beweis, dass Cobra eigentlich ein guter Mensch war. Eine Sternschnuppe reiten… das klang sehr romantisch.

Eine Weile lang herrschte ein angenehmes Schweigen. Der Giftdragonslayer drückte Kinana schliesslich wieder gegen sich und streichelte durch ihr samtiges Haar. Auch atmete er ihren Duft nochmals tief in sich ein. Cuberos… nein, Kinana roch nach wilden Rosen und herabfallenden Herbstblätter, aber am meisten nach süssem Gift. Nie konnte er von diesem Duft genug bekommen.

„Ich habe irgendwie erwartet, dass deine Rückverwandlung Nebeneffekte haben könnte. Wir haben so viele wundervolle Momente miteinander erlebt und ich wünschte, du könntest dich noch daran erinnern. Doch das Wichtigste ist aber, dass du nun glücklich bist", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Doch Kinana schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf und erwiderte leise: „Trotz all der schönen Zeiten in Fairy Tail konnte ich nie richtig glücklich werden. Du hast mich viel zu stark gefehlt, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte…"

Beide hielten sich eine Weile lang einfach umarmt und genossen die Nähe, die beide so stark vermisst hatten, auch wenn es etwas anders war. Lautlose Tränen glitten über ihre Wangen, doch sie konnten nicht sagen, ob es wegen der Trauer oder wegen der Freude war.

Happy räusperte sich schliesslich und beide Freunde drehten sich fragend zu ihm um. Der blaue Kater sah Cobra lange an, bevor er sich äusserte: „Cobra, ich möchte mich im Namen von Fairy Tail entschuldigen, dass wir dich von deinem besten Freund, beziehungsweise von deiner besten Freundin getrennt haben. Wir haben zwar nicht gewusst, wer Kinana in Wirklichkeit war und ich selber weiss es erst seit gestern. Doch in Fairy Tail gehört Freundschaft zu den wichtigsten Dingen im Leben. Also ist es unserem Freunschaftsmotto eigentlich unwürdig, dass wir zwei Freunde getrennt haben, selbst wenn einer von ihnen ein Schwerverbrecher und dunkler Magier ist. Das ändert nichts an deinen Taten, natürlich, doch ich finde, dass meine Gilde hier auch einen Fehler gemacht hat, indem niemand weiter über Kinanas Vergangenheit und Hintergrundsgeschichte geforscht hat. Hätte mindestens eine Person nachgeforscht, dann wärt ihr vielleicht nicht lange getrennt geblieben oder was weiss ich… Kannst du mit Fairy Tail Frieden machen? Naja, zumindest mit mir, die anderen wollen wir zu einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt über diese Angelegenheit informieren. Wenn etwas Gras über die Sache mit dem Infinity Castle gewachsen ist, du weisst schon…"

Gegen Ende war Happy ein bisschen verlegen geworden und er rieb sich mit einer Pfote hinter dem Kopf. Unerwarteterweise begann Cobra bei diesem Anblick amüsiert zu grinsen. Er löste sich von Kinana und kniete vor dem kleinen Exceed.

„Solange deine Gilde sich weiterhin gut um Kinana kümmert, kann ich ruhig in Frieden mit ihr sein. Doch falls ihr jemals etwas zustossen sollte, mache ich Fairy Tail persönlich dafür verantwortlich, ist das klar?"

„Ay… Aye, Sir", stotterte Happy dämlich grinsend und salutierte, bevor er Cobras entgegengestreckte Hand nahm. Nach einigen Momenten von verlegener Stille nahm der Exceed einen Fisch aus seinem Sack und streckte diesen dem Giftdragonslayer entgegen.

„Hier… so… so als Entschädigung…", stammelte er, während sein Gesicht einen leichten violetten Teint annahm, da er errötete. Cobra verdrehte genervt die Augen und Kinana kicherte amüsiert.

Die restliche Zeit wurde damit verbracht sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was alles seit der Sache mit Nirvana passiert war.

**xxx**

Noch nie hatte Happy jemanden so gut kennen gelernt wie in den letzten Stunden. Und sicher kannte er auch jetzt nur einen Teil von Cobras wirklicher Persönlichkeit. Eine davon gefiel dem blauen Exceed am meisten. Der Giftdragonslayer konnte wirklich toll Geschichte erzählen, sowohl wahre Begebenheiten als auch Märchen und Legenden. Als Kinana noch eine Schlange war, hatte er ihr viele Geschichten erzählt. Die Lilahaarige wurde traurig, als er ihr dies berichtete, schliesslich konnte sie sich nicht an seine Legenden erinnern. Doch Cobra hatte angefangen, den beiden Mitglieder von Fairy Tail eine davon zu erzählen.

Noch nie hatte Happy jemanden gehört, der so gut erzählen konnte. Durch die Worte des Giftdragonslayers hatte man das Gefühl, die Geschichte vor eigenen Augen zu sehen. Der blaue Exceed hatte sogar ohne auch nur einmal den Erzähler zu unterbrechen zugehört. Normalerweise war dies ihm ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Levy, Lucy, Lisanna und Natsu hatten ihm zwar schon Geschichten erzählt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Stil, mit dem Cobra Sagen und Legenden zum Leben brachte. Levy konnte gut erzählen, aber es hörte sich immer nett und friedlich an, selbst wenn die Geschichte eigentlich unheimlich oder brutal sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran, dass Jet und Droy die Scriptmagierin immer wieder unterbrachen, da beide nicht wollten, dass sie durch „zu guten Schilderungen schrecklicher Geschichten irgendwann ihre Unschuld verlieren könnte". Was das auch immer zu bedeuten mochte. Lisanna hatte gute Geschichten aus Edolas, doch sie kannte auch keine anderen, darum erzählte sie nach einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt dasselbe. Ausserdem hörte es sich auch bei ihr friedlich und nett an. Lucy hingegen konnte zwar gut schreiben, aber ihr Stil beim Erzählen spielte in einer ganz anderen Liga. Es hörte sich immer zum Erbrechen kitschig an, selbst die gruseligsten Horrorgeschichten. Und was Natsu anging… naja, es waren eher Zusammenfassungen SEINER Kämpfe statt Geschichten, egal ob wahr oder erfunden. Es war immer dasselbe mit ihm. Er gewann natürlich immer und hatte Fairy Tail gerettet. Als ob er jemals gegen Gray gewonnen hatte und damit die Gilde gerettet.

Das laute Aufkrachen der Tür unterbrach das Gespräch des Trios, das gerade auf der schmutzigen und feuchten Strohmatratze des Bettes sass. Zum Glück hatte der Giftdragonslayer seine Geschichte fertig erzählt.

„In fünf Minuten ist die Besuchszeit zu Ende", murrte der alte Wächter ohne jegliche Emotion, bevor er die Tür wieder schliess. Happy hüpfte auf dem Boden und sagte noch schnell zu Cobra: „Ich werde Kinana jeden Tag bringen können, an dem ich nicht auf eine Mission bin mit meinem Team. Wir werden uns also bald wieder sehen… Ähm… könntest du mir dann eine Geschichte über Fische erzählen?"

Cobra nickte amüsiert. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden gelernt, die blaue Nervensäge ein kleines bisschen zu mögen. Happy hatte schliesslich alles getan, damit Kinana ihn besuchen konnte und Cobra war dem kleinen Exceed dafür dankbar. Der Giftdragonslayer stand vom Bett auf und half seiner besten Freundin auf die Füsse zu kommen, bevor er sie abermals in seine Arme schloss. Er wollte sie immer bei ihm haben, genauso wie früher, doch leider war dies momentan nicht mehr möglich.

„Ich komme zurück sobald ich kann, Erik", flüsterte Kinana leise. In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: _„Ich wünschte, dass du immer meine Stimme hören könntest, wie ich deine."_

„_Das wirst du auch… ich bin sicher, dass wir ab jetzt auch auf den grössten Entfernungen telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren können… aber ich will dich so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen…"_, erwiderte Cobra und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Danach nahm er ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und legte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Kinana wurde etwas rot, doch sie lächelte ihn noch einmal glücklich an, bevor sie mit Happy langsam aus der Zelle marschierte.

**xxx**

„Ihr könntet Hebi doch mal zum Tee einladen", sagte Mirajane lächelnd zu Happy und Kinana. Beide konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ihren Gildenkameraden war es natürlich aufgefallen, dass die Lilahaarige und der blaue Exceed fast jeden Tag am Morgen verschwanden und am Abend wieder in der Gilde auftauchten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis die anderen sie auf ihre Eskapaden ansprachen. Happy hatte ihnen sofort von Cobras vermeintlicher Verlobte Hebi erzählt, die sie kurz nach der Sache mit dem Infinity Castle auf dem Markt in Magnolia kennen gelernt „hätten". Da sie einen Gildenmagier suchte, der sie begleiten würde wenn sie Cobra besuchte, hatten sie ihr angeboten ihre Eskorte zu sein. Die anderen Magier von Fairy Tail waren natürlich geschockt über die Tatsache, dass der gefährliche Giftdragonslayer von Oracion Seis eine Verlobte hatte und dass diese ihn nicht verlassen wollte trotz allem.

„Habt ihr Hebi dann nicht gesagt, dass sie am besten über ihn hinweg gehen sollte?", hatte Erza gefragt, worauf Happy erwiderte: „Natürlich, aber sie wollte nichts davon wissen. Sie liebt ihn wirklich stark. Und Cobra scheint sehr an ihr zu hängen. Wenn ihr wüsstet, wie überglücklich er war, als er Hebi in seiner Zelle eintreten sah. Man kann viel über ihn denken, aber nicht, dass er kein Herz hat. Und Hebi möchte keinen anderen Mann ausser ihn."

Diese Treue wurde von ihren Gildenkameraden bewundert und sie wollten Cobras Verlobte unbedingt kennen lernen. Mirajane fragte Kinana und Happy, ob sie Hebi mal in die Gilde einladen könnten, doch beide hatten abgelehnt. Hebi hat klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass sie so wenig wie möglich Kontakt mit Fairy Tail haben wollte. Schliesslich hatte diese Gilde ihren Geliebten bereits zwei Mal hinter Gitter gebracht. Klar, sie konnte die Tatsachen verstehen, doch Hebi konnte es ihnen nicht recht verzeihen. Mirajane und die anderen hatten sich mit dieser Erklärung abgefunden, doch trotzdem wollten sie Cobras Verlobte näher kennen lernen.

„Mira, wie oft willst du es noch hören? Hebi möchte so wenig Kontakt wie möglich zu Fairy Tail haben, nur mit Happy und mir", seufzte Kinana.

„Aber trotzdem! Eine Frau, die einen der gefährlichsten dunklen Magier und Verbrecher des Landes so stark lieben kann, möchte man doch kennen lernen", protestierte Mirajane.

„Verstehen kann ich sie aber", sagte Erza, die an der Theke sass und einen weiteren Erdbeerkuchen in sich drückte. „Wir haben sie schon zwei Mal ihren Verlobten getrennt und nach Happys und Kinanas Aussagen muss Cobra wirklich ein guter Liebhaber sein. Schade, dass ich das nicht gewusst habe, sonst hätte ich nicht zugelassen, dass er ins Gefängnis kommt..."

Hier unterbrach die Rüstungsmagierin. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Mirajane sah ihre Freundin einen Augenblick besorgt an, bevor sie weiter plapperte: „Wie auch immer, der Master hat beschlossen mit dem Rat über die Freilassung von Cobra zu reden. Es könnte zwar möglich sein, Cobra müsste einfach nach Fairy Tail kommen. Doch da er einer der gefährlichsten Verbrecher des Landes ist, will der Rat ihn leider nicht so schnell freilassen"

„Warum macht der Master das?", fragte Happy überrascht. Kinana hingegen drehte sich um, damit niemand ihr rotes Gesicht sah.

„Seit Hebi mehr oder weniger in unserem Leben aufgetaucht ist, hat der Master über ihre Geschichte mit Cobra nachgedacht und er hat angefangen sich zu schämen, dass wir nicht besser auf die Hintergrundsgeschichten der Oracion Seis aufgepasst haben, sonst hätten wir natürlich rausgefunden, dass wenigstens Cobra jemanden in seinem Leben hatte, den er auch wirklich liebt. Naja, Cobra ist vielleicht einer der gefährlichsten dunklen Magier des Landes, doch der Master ist nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass wir zwei Liebende schon zwei Mal getrennt haben und er möchte dies wieder gut machen, in dem er für Cobras Freilassung kämpft, damit dieser mit Hebi verheiratet werden kann und damit beide vielleicht Fairy Tail beitreten könnten."

„Das wäre toll", sagte Happy, „wir werden es ihr sagen. Komm Kinana, gehen wir. Du weisst doch wie Hebi die Unpünktlichkeit hasst."

Dabei zwinkerte der blaue Kater der lilahaarigen Barkeeperin verschwörerisch zu und diese konnte sich nur schwer ein Kichern verkneifen.

**xxx**

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an dem die Gefangenen für eine Stunde im Hof des Gefängnisses etwas Zeit vertreiben konnten. Cobra und Hoteye hatten sich wie immer in ihre Ecke verkrochen und schwiegen einen Moment lang, bis der Erdmagier schliesslich die Stille unterbrach: „Ich habe vor Kurzem von den Wachen gehört, dass du sehr oft Besuche von deiner Verlobte bekommst. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass du schon verlobt bist und den anderen hast du es sicher auch nicht gesagt. Seit wann kennst du sie und wie kam zu diesem Eheversprechen?"

„Naja, das ist nicht unbedingt die Wahrheit", begann Cobra vorsichtig und überlegte angestrengt, ob er Hoteye die ganze Angelegenheit erklären sollte oder nicht. Schliesslich entschied er sich dafür (der Erdmagier war schliesslich in letzter Zeit sein bester Freund geworden, gleich nach Kinana) und erzählte ihm das Ganze. Der Erdmagier hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne auch nur einmal seinen Freund zu unterbrechen. Cobra liess nichts aus, sein erstes Wiedersehen mit Kinana, Happys Plan, damit sich die beiden ohne grosse Probleme treffen konnten...

Nachdem der Giftdragonslayer alles erzählt hatte, schien Hoteye nachdenklich zu werden. Wenn Cobra von Cuberos, pardon, Kinana sprach, glänzte sein Blick wie noch nie und er begann unauffällig zu schwärmen. Er hatte sie schon als Schlange stark geliebt und Hoteye hatte den Verdacht, dass die Freundschaft für die Schlange sich in Liebe für die Frau verwandelt haben könnte. Möglich wäre es jedenfalls.

„Sag mal, liebst du sie?", fragte der Erdmagier schliesslich. Gut das war vielleicht etwas viel zu direkt, doch einen Versuch war es ja wert. Anhand Cobras Mimik könnte man erkennen, ob er für Cuberos, pardon, Kinana immer noch nur Freundschaft empfand oder ob es nun Liebe geworden war. Da, sein Freund errötete. Wenn das kein Beweis war.

„Ich gebe zu, ich finde Kinana unglaublich attraktiv", sagte er zögernd und leise. Er getraute sich nicht, Hoteye ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Wäre ja wirklich das erste Mal, dass dich ein Mädchen überhaupt interessiert. Sag ihr doch einmal, was du empfindest. Mir würde es nicht überraschen, wenn sie das Gleiche empfinden würde. Ach, die Liebe ist das Schönste überhaupt, profitier davon, mein Freund."

Bevor Cobra etwas erwidern konnte, stellte sich ein Wächter vor den beiden und informierte Cobra, seine Verlobte sei gerade eingetroffen. Entweder müsste er den Besuch absagen oder seine Stunde im Hof verkürzen.

„Kin... Hebis Besuche sind mir viel wertvoller als alle endlosen Stunden in diesem modrigen Hof", erwiderte Cobra lachend, was dem alten Wächter ein leichtes, kurzes Grinsen entlockte. Bevor beide aus dem Hof verschwanden, zwinkerte Hoteye seinen Freund noch zu, bevor er deklamierte: „Deine Verlobte? Herzliche Gratulation, Cobra mein Freund. Davon wusste ich gar nichts."

**xxx**

„Hast du wieder eine tolle Fischgeschichte für mich?", fragte Happy begeistert, kaum als er und Kinana in die Zelle eintraten. Cobra verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. In letzter Zeit hatte er angefangen den Kater ganz in sein Herz zu schliessen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber seit Kinanas Besuche hatte der Giftdragonslayer sein Herz etwas mehr geöffnet als jemals und dies tat ihm wirklich gut. Ausserdem konnte selbst ein beinah herzloser Verbrecher, wie er es mal war, Happy nicht hassen, wenn man einige Zeit mit diesem lustigen Kätzchen verbracht hatte.

Die Lilahaarige stellte inzwischen einen grossen Korb, gefühlt mit leckeren Esswaren, auf dem schmutzigen Boden. Sie wusste, dass das sogenannte Essen für die Gefangenen immer eklig und unhygienisch war, darum brachte sie immer gute Nahrung mit sich, wenn sie und Happy Cobra besuchten. Dieser hatte sich gerade auf das Bett gesetzt und eine neue Geschichte angefangen, während der Kater auf seinen Knien aufmerksam lauschte. Das war ein so niedliches Bild und Kinanas Herz begann wieder einmal stark zu klopfen. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass es in ihr immer wieder knisterte, wenn sie den Giftdragonslayer auch nur ansah. Ab und zu ertappte sie sich mit dem Gedanke, wie schade sie die Tatsache eigentlich fand, dass Cobra und sie nicht wirklich verlobt waren. Schnell schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken zu fassen. Für den Giftdragonslayer war sie die einzige und beste Freundin und das wollte Kinana nicht wegen einseitiger Gefühle verlieren.

Eine solche Freundschaft, wie Cobra und sie teilten, hatte sie noch nie gekannt, selbst in Fairy Tail.

Lächelnd setzte sie sich zu den beiden um der Geschichte zu lauschen, in der ein Fisch eine ganz besondere Rolle spielte…

**xxx**

Ein paar Stunden später hatte Cobra den beiden Mitglieder von Fairy Tail über Hoteyes Einweihung informiert und war komplett verdattert, dass Master Makarov beim Rat für seine Freilassung kämpfte.

„Wenn es vielleicht doch so weit kommt, müssen wir dann euren Kameraden die Wahrheit gestehen", murmelte er nach einer Weile, eine Hand über seinen Nacken fahrend. Das war schon etwas zu viel für ihn.

„Genau", sagte Happy mit vollem Mund. Heute beim Mittagsfrass hatte es ausnahmsweise einen wirklich essbaren Fisch gegeben und der Giftdragonslayer hatte beschlossen, diesen für Happy aufzuheben. Der blaue Kater war so begeistert und entzückt davon, dass er es während einer halben Stunde nicht lassen konnte, Cobra innig zu umarmen. Nun hatte er es sich auf dem schmutzigen Steinboden bequem gemacht und genoss den Fisch noch mehr als alle anderen bis her.

„Wir werden sicher viel erklären müssen, aber wir werden dies schon schaffen. Wenn sie schliesslich erfahren, welches Band uns beide verbindet, werden sie uns sicher schnell verzeihen, dass wir es ihnen bis jetzt verborgen hatten", lächelte Kinana. Sie fand es immer wieder lustig, wie Lucy, Levy, Mira, Laki und Erza ihr und Happy immer wieder eine Einladung zum Tee in Fairy Tail für Hebi gaben, die eigentlich gar nicht existierte. Sie würde es ihnen schon gerne sagen, was hinter dieser Hebi-Sache wirklich steckte, doch momentan fand sie dieses Spiel einfach lustig.

Plötzlich spürte sie Cobras grosse Hand, die ihre zierliche zaghaft umschloss. Fragend sah sie zu ihm hoch. Der Blick, mit dem er sie anschaute war unbeschreiblich und wenn die Lilahaarige sich nicht täuschte, hatte sich auf seinen Wangen leicht eine rote Farbe verbreitet.

„Erik, stimmt was nicht?", fragte Kinana. Oder zumindest wollte sie das. Dieser Satz sollte nicht ausgesprochen werden, da Cobra seine rauen Lippen auf Kinanas weichen presste. Das zierliche Mädchen war wie erstarrt, während der Giftdrache weiter ihre Lippen kostete. Schliesslich kam wieder Bewegung in ihr und sie begann den Kuss zögerlich zu erwidern. Dieser blieb zuerst sanft und zögerlich, da es für beide der erste war und keiner wusste, was genau zu machen war. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cobras Drachenseite die Überhand nahm und diese wusste genau, was als nächstes zu tun war. Einen Arm schlang der Rothaarige um die Taille des Mädchens, mit der anderen Hand packte er sie am Nacken, um sie noch mehr gegen seinen Lippen zu pressen und um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Der zärtliche Kuss wurde heftiger und hungriger, Cobra drang sogar ruckartig mit seiner Zunge in den Mund seiner Geliebten ein, wo er auch sofort mit ihrer zu spielen begann. Kinana liess sich einfach machen, sie genoss dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Ihr Herz klopfte so stark und schnell, dass es fast an Lichtgeschwindigkeit grenzte, ein herrliches Kribbeln verbreitete sich in ihrem ganzen Bauch, ihr Gesicht glühte praktisch und ihre Knie waren so weich geworden, dass sie sicher auf dem Boden gefallen wäre, wenn Cobra sie nicht in seinen starken Armen gehalten hätte. Kinana wusste nicht, was für ein Feuer sie gerade umgab. Das einzige was zählte waren die Lippen ihres Drachen auf ihre und die Tatsache, dass ihre Gefühle wohl doch nicht einseitig waren. Cobras Lippen schmeckten nach etwas süsssaurem, scharfem. Gift... wie lecker es schmeckte. Kinana schlang ihre schlanken Arme um den Nacken ihres Drachens, was der Kuss noch mehr vertiefte, als ohnehin schon. Somit tauschten beide ihre Gifte in diesem Kuss aus. Gleichzeitig kamen Kinana immer mehr Erinnerungen an ihrem Leben als Schlange. Je länger der Kuss dauerte, desto mehr Bilder kamen in ihrem Kopf, bis sie schliesslich all ihr Gedächtnis wiedergefunden hatte. Cobra konnte währenddessen all ihre Gedanken hören (was ein Wunder war, schliesslich ist er so gut wie nur auf dem Kuss konzentriert) und vor lauter Freude vertieften beide ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Happy hatte währenddessen Cobras Fisch fertig verspeist und starrte verdattert auf das knutschende Paar. Er vergass sogar sein berühmtes „sie möööööööööööööögen sich" in die Welt, beziehungsweise in der Zelle zu posaunen. Sie schienen gar nicht aufhören zu wollen. Der Kuss wurde nur ab und zu unterbrochen um kurz nach Luft zu schnappen, dann ging schon wieder weiter.

Nach einer undefinierter Zeit ging die Zelltür auf, doch die beiden Turteltauben waren so stark anderswo beschäftigt, dass sie dies nicht mal bemerkten. Der alte Wächter musste sich zuerst von seinem Schock erholen, bevor er anfing einen Hustenanfall zu simulieren. Beim zehnten Mal erinnerten Cobra und Kinana endlich an Happy und auch wo sie sich eigentlich befanden.

„Oh Happy, es tut mir so leid", lächelte Kinana entschuldigend und hob den blauen Kater tröstlich in ihre Arme. Dieser miaute einfach ein paar Mal. Das war das Einzige, was ihm dazu einfiel.

„Ähm... die Besuchszeit ist vorbei", murmelte der Wächter verlegen und verschwand auch gleich von der Tür, schliesslich wollte er die beiden Verlobten nicht stören, wenn sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Der Abschied bestand darin, dass Cobra versöhnlich über Happys Kopf streichelte und Kinana ein zweites Mal küsste. Doch dieses Mal blieb er sanft. Kinana erwiderte den Kuss genauso zaghaft und Happy murmelte tatsächlich mit leiser Stimme: „Sie mö... sie lieben sich. Miau."

Später in der Nacht, meilenweit voneinander entfernt, lagen Cobra und Kinana in ihren Betten, verträumt und lächelnd. Sie wussten zwar nicht, was die Zukunft mit ihnen machen würde, doch niemals, niemals wollten sie den anderen aufgeben, egal zu welchem Preis...

**xxx**

„Endlich frei. Ist dies nicht ein wunderbares Gefühl, mein Freund?", schwärmte Hoteye, während sie gemeinsam durch die Gänge des Palastes marschierten und Cobra konnte ihm dabei nur zustimmen. Freiheit war einfach ein herrliches Gefühl.

Als Dank für seinen Einsatz gegen die Drachen, hatte der magische Rat ihn auf direkter Bitte Makarovs und geschriebener Bitte des Königs (dieser wollte schliesslich alle Retter beim Siegesball beisammen haben) freigesprochen, unter der Bedingung, dass er einer offiziellen Gilde beitrat. Sofort hatte er zu Überraschung aller Anwesenden Fairy Tail geantwortet, wobei Makarov in Freudetränen ausgebrochen war. Ausserdem hatte Cobra jemanden aus Oracion Seis aussuchen können, der mit ihm entlassen wurde. Für den Giftdragonslayer war es im Voraus klar gewesen, dass er Hoteye bei sich haben würde. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie eine richtige Freundschaft geschlossen und nun war der Erdmagier irgendwie sein bester Freund geworden. Nachdem Makarov ihnen ihr Gildenzeichen gedrückt hatte, sagte er zu den beiden, dass er sie beim Ball erwarten würde, da dies die wohl beste Gelegenheit sei, den anderen Magier von Fairy Tail die erfreuliche Nachricht zu verkünden. Nachdem Makarov für die beiden ehemaligen Verbrecher schwarze Festgewänder organisiert hatte und bevor er verschwand, hatte er tatsächlich Cobra gebeten, „Hebi doch gleich mitzubringen. Schliesslich möchte ich sie auch in Fairy Tail haben und auf dem Ball werde ich gleich meinen Segen für eure zukünftige Hochzeit geben. Das habe ich mir nämlich geschworen, schliesslich solltet ihr endlich glücklich werden."

Cobra hatte beinahe gelacht.

Der Ball hatte gerade angefangen, als Hoteye und Cobra festlich bekleidet beim Königspalast ankamen. Doch sie hatten beschlossen, zuerst durch die Gänge zu spazieren und dort auf Kinana und Happy zu warten. Für den Giftdragonslayer war dies nur recht, schliesslich war es im Ballsaal sicher extrem laut.

„Cobra/Erik! Hoteye!", schallten plötzlich zwei Stimmen durch den Gang. Im nächsten Augenblick kam Happy ihnen entgegen geflogen und stürzte sich in den Armen des Erstbesten. In diesem Falle Hoteye, der dem Kater lachend über den Kopf streichelte. Cobra suchte noch etwas in seinen Hosentaschen, bevor er dem Exceed grinsend ein Fisch entgegen hielt, den er bei der Hinfahrt gekauft hatte. Happy vergoss wortwörtlich Wasserfälle vor Rührung, während er das Geschenk entgegen nahm und sofort verspeiste. In diesem Augenblick kam Kinana zu ihnen und Cobra verschlug es die Sprache, als er sie erblickte. Noch nie hatte die Lilahaarige schöner ausgesehen. Sie trug ein schlichtes Ballkleid in weisser und apfelgrüner Farbe mit einem schwingenden Rock, ohne unnötige Rüschen, Spitzen und anderen Schabernack. Ihr Ausschnitt war weder zu tief noch zu hoch, einfach perfekt und ihre grüne Handschuhe gingen ihr bis zum Ellebogen, wobei die Fingerspitzen an der frischen Luft bleiben konnten. Auch trug sie keinen Schmuck, sie brauchte sowieso keine Juwelen um zu strahlen. Der klitzekleine Strauss von Glockenblumen aus Seide, der an ihrem Dekolleté befestigt war, rundete das Outfit perfekt ab. Was Cobra allerdings noch mehr freute war, dass Kinana sich gar nicht geschminkt hatte. Das brauchte sie auch nicht, sie gefiel besser natürlich.

Beide Verliebten starrten sich lange schweigsam in die Augen. Hoteye und Happy hatten sich unauffällig entfernt, um die beiden alleine zu lassen und um den Magier von Fairy Tail endlich die Wahrheit über Hebi zu sagen.

„_Du bist wunderschön"_, hauchte Cobra schliesslich innerlich, überwältigt von ihrer Erscheinung. Kinana errötete ein wenig und flüsterte in Gedanken ein verliebtes: _„Danke."_

Schliesslich flüchtete sie endlich in seinen starken Armen und schmiegte sich gegen seine Brust. Er hauchte ihr einen leichten Kuss auf das samtige Haar, bevor er ihre Lippen in Besitz nahm. Nach einem kurzen und sanften Kuss ertönte vom Ballsaal her eine langsame, wunderschöne Melodie, die wie der Gesang einer Nachtigall klang. Cobra grinste Kinana an und reichte ihr die Hand, um sie zum Tanz zu bitten. Kinana nahm diese Einladung glücklich an und gemeinsam tanzten sie in diesem Gang, während der Mond ein silberner Strahl durch die Fenster scheinen liess, um das Paar zu beleuchten. Während die Musik spielte, liessen sie sich nicht aus den Augen und beim letzten Ton versiegelten sie ihre Lippen miteinander.

Leider wurde dieser magische Moment durch Happy (natürlich) gestört, der schwer schnaufend um die Ecke zu ihnen angeflogen kam.

„Die Störung tut mir leid, aber ihr werdet dringend gebraucht. In ein paar Minuten wird der frisch komponierte Drachenwalzer gespielt und der König will, dass alle sieben Dragonslayer dabei tanzen."

Und schon war er wieder weg. Cobra und Kinana grinsten sich noch an, bevor er ihr den Arm reichte und sie beide zum Ballsaal gingen.


End file.
